Deals
by MiaNya33
Summary: Iwaizumi et Matsukawa font un marché que Iwaizumi se déclare à Oikawa si Matsukawa se déclare à Makki devant tout le club de Volley. Cela fut un peu différent de ce que Iwaizumi avait prévu. TRADUCTION !


**Kon'nichiwa minna ! Me (re)voilà pour une petite traduction ~ Un petit IwaOi avec du MatsuHana en fond ! *^***

 **J'ai beauuuucoup aimé la version originale, tellement que j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais la traduire ! J'vous explique même pas à quel point j'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai reçu une réponse positive !**

 **L'original est de : I 3 Magnus Bane ! N'hésitez pas à aller check !**

 **Et j'ai masse truc à vous dire à la fin, donc pour pas encombrez j'vous dis bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review ! x3 3**

Ship : IwaOi sur fond de Matsuhana

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas ainsi que cette histoire ! Tout revient aux créateurs originaux !

 ** _CETTE TRADUCTION EST POSTE EN L'HONNEUR DE NOTRE DIVA PREFERE : OIKAWA !_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTDAY OIKAWA !_**

 ** _Deals ~_**

« Je ne vais pas lui dire ! » répétait Iwaizumi pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui. Matsukawa lui lança une nouvelle fois un regard irrité.

« Il t'aime aussi, je suis sûr de ça ! » répétait Mattsun pour ce qui devait être la centième fois aujourd'hui.

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr ! » Iwaizumi en avait vraiment marre de cette conversation. « En plus, tu n'es pas bien placé pour en parler. »

« Bien – On va faire un marché. Je me déclare à Makki, si tu te déclares à Oikawa », et évidemment, il en avait marre de cette conversation, mais il préférait l'avoir cent fois plus que de faire ce marché.

« Y'a pas moyen », disait-il, obstiné. « Ce marché n'est pas juste. Me déclarer à Oikawa est beaucoup plus embarrassant que te déclarer à Makki. Ça serait assez embarrassant si tu te déclares à Makki devant tout le club de volley, peut-être - »

« Bien », soupira Mattsun, et Iwaizumi ne put croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Bien quoi ? »

« Bien : je vais me confesser à Makki devant tout le club de volley pendant l'entrainement cette après-midi. Regarde à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi en tant qu'ami ? Je traverse ce moment embarrassant pour que tu puisses te confesser à Oikawa et te marier avec lui et avoir une centaine d'enfants ! »

Iwaizumi savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Mattsun fasse ça. Il n'aurait pas pu passer de sa terreur de se confesser à Makki à vouloir le faire devant le club de volleyball tout entier. C'est pourquoi Iwaizumi accepta. Plus tard, il découvrira qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire un marché avec Mattsun, parce qu'il n'estait qu'un sale tricheur.

 ** _XxXxXxXxXxX_**

Quand Mattsun n'arriva pas au début de l'entrainement, cet après-midi, Iwaizumi supposa qu'il s'était dégonflé. Quand Mattsun arriva, Iwaizumi souhaita désespérément qu'il s'était dégonflé, parce qu'il arriva en portant une enceinte ( Iwaizumi n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait bien pu obtenir cela parce que il ne l'avait pas vu retourner chez lui ). Iwaizumi essayait de se préparer à l'embarras imminent.

Quand il alluma l'enceinte et qu'elle commença à diffuser une quelconque chanson anglaise, il avait l'attention de tout le monde. Quand la chanson se révéla être « Let's Get it On » et, d'après les maigres connaissances d'Iwaizumi en la matière, cela semblait être une connerie de chanson d'amour, Iwaizumi préparait déjà le deuil de l'honneur de Mattsun.

Mais Mattsun continuait à avoir l'air confiant, souriant à Iwaizumi alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le groupe confus des joueurs de volleyball.

« Makki ! » déclara-t-il, assez fort pour être entendu malgré la musique. Makki ne semblait pas du tout surpris, se laissant attirer par Mattsun avec un sourire sournois.

Mattsun se laissa tomber sur un genou de façon dramatique, les mains de Makki dans les siennes.

« Est-ce qu'il fait… sa demande ? » Iwaizumi entendait Watari murmurer à Yahaba, qui secouait sa tête avec étonnement.

« Makki, mon seul et unique amour, mon tout, la mère de mes futures enfants. Voudrais-tu… continuer de sortir avec moi ? » demanda Mattsun, et Iwaizumi réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Makki enleva une de ses mains de celles de Mattsun pour la poser sur sa poitrine et essuyer une larme imaginaire.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps que tu le demandes ! » déclara-t-il, en remettant Mattsun sur ses pieds. Dès lors, Mattsun lui donna un baiser passionné, qui semblait plus être pour montrer leur relation qu'autre chose, juste à la fin de la chanson. C'était tellement parfaitement chronométré que Iwaizumi n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient répété cette scène au préalable.

Il se tournèrent vers Iwaizumi avec le même regard sournois. « A ton tour ! » dit Makki, et Iwaizumi voulut les frapper tous les deux.

« Ça ne compte pas – Vous deux sortiez déjà ensemble ! C'est de la triche », s'énerva Iwaizumi, les poings serrés.

« Hey, j'ai suivis le marché. Je me suis techniquement confessé à Makki et lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, devant le club de volley tout entier. Donc maintenant, c'est ton tour », souri Mattsun.

« Ooh, à qui Iwa-chan prévoit-il de se confesser ? » demanda Oikawa, interrompant leur conversation et il reçut un regard noir de la part d'Iwaizumi.

« Personne. Retournons juste nous entrainer, Trashykawa. »

« Un marché est un marché, Iwaizumi », appelait Mattsun pendant qu'Iwaizumi, enragé, retourna s'entrainer, rigolant avec Makki quand il les bouscula.

 ** _XxXxXxXxXxX_**

« Je ne peux pas croire que t'es parlé à Mattsun de ton béguin et pas à moi ! » gémissait Oikawa alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

« Je savais que tu ne garderais pas ça secret, » disait Iwaizumi, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, et Oikawa le savait aussi.

« Comment prévois-tu de te confesser ? » demanda Oikawa avec impatience, et Iwaizumi grogna.

« Je ne vais pas le faire alors laisse tomber ! »

« Tu dois le faire Iwa-chan ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? » grogna Iwaizumi et Oikawa sembla quelque peu surpris par la question. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. C'était tellement évident que ce sourire était faux qu'Iwaizumi aurait pu en rire.

« Je veux juste savoir qu'elle genre de filles a pu attirer l'attention d'une brute telle que toi. Es-tu si inquiet qu'elle te rejette quand elle verra ton visage ? Je pourrai d'abord lui écrire une lettre, comme ça tu pourras passer au travers de cette confession sans qu'elle ne te jette – ouch Iwa-chan ! » Oikawa frotta l'endroit où Iwaizumi l'avait frappé en grommelant avant de se taire complétement.

Pendant un long moment, tous deux marchèrent en silence. Iwaizumi remarqua qu'Oikawa avait finalement abandonner leur sujet premier. Ils prirent des chemins différents une fois arrivés près des chez eux, et Iwaizumi devait admettre qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de revenir sur le marché qu'il avait fait ave Mattsun, puisque techniquement Mattsun n'avait pas triché. Et si Makki et Mattsun avaient réussi à être ensemble alors peut être y'avait-il une possibilité pour que cela marche entre Oikawa et lui.

Sauf qu'Oikawa était tout le temps entouré de ses fangirls et il pouvait sortit avec l'une d'entre elles s'il voulait – ce qui n'aidait pas du tout la confiance d'Iwaizumi. Une fois dans sa chambre, il avait déjà un message de la part d'Oikawa.

De : Assikawa

A : Iwaizumi

Iwa-chaaaaan~ Si tu veux que cette fille t'aime, tu devrais lui apporter des chocolats. Je suis toujours plus sensible aux confessions quand elles me donnent des chocolats (⌒▽⌒)

De : Iwaizumi

A : Assikawa

Je ne pense pas que l'affection des filles est aussi superficiel que le tien, Crappykawa.

De Assikawa

A : Iwaizumi

Si méchant, Iwa-chan !

 ** _XxXxXxXxXxX_**

Iwaizumi se détestait. Il se détestait, lui, Oikawa et sa putain de stupide boîte aux chocolats en forme de cœur qu'il avait acheté en se réveillant plus tôt ce matin avant d'aller rejoindre Oikawa pour aller à l'école. Et Il détestait Mattsun et leur putain de marché.

Quand Oikawa apparut au bout de la rue, ses yeux se posèrent tout de suite sur la boîte de chocolats rouge vif que tenait Iwaizumi.

« Iwa-chan ! Tu as suivi mon conseil ! » Iwaizumi ne pourrait jamais prétendre qu'il savait bien gérer ses émotions et ses sentiments. Mais il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

« Tiens, tes putains de chocolats ! » Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il comptait se confesser à Oikawa. Lui lancer une boîte de chocolat à la figure comme un objet de son affection n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

Oikawa attrapa les chocolats tout de même, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'Iwaizumi était en train de faire.

« Iwa-chan ! » haleta-t-il avec joie, en se jetant sur le plus petit des deux qui avait gentiment décidé de ne plus bouger.

« Ouais, peu importe. » grogna-t-il, laissant apparaître sur son visage un sourire qu'Oikawa ne pouvait voir. « Et ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête ! »

Oikawa l'embrassa avant qu'Iwaizumi eut l'occasion de réagir, et oui, ils étaient dans la rue devant la maison d'un inconnu, mais Iwaizumi avait attendu ce moment si longtemps qu'il ne s'en soucia pas et embrassa Oikawa avec toute la passion qu'il avait.

Oikawa refusa de lâcher la main d'Iwaizumi pendant tout le chemin de l'école, peu importe les regards qu'ils recevaient. Iwaizumi ne se souciait pas des regards désapprouvés que certains inconnus leur lançaient, il se concentrait seulement sur le contact de leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas en arrivant à la salle de gym. Ils étaient les derniers car la confession d'Iwaizumi leur a fait perdre du temps et les ont forcés à prendre le dernier train.

« Mattsun ! » appela Oikawa une fois entré dans la salle de gym, où il dû traîner Iwaizumi. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Oikawa veillerait à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas passer inaperçus.

« Mon mec peut battre ton mec ! »

« Tu es la chose que je déteste le plus au monde ! » déclara Iwaizumi dans un souffle alors qu'ils attiraient l'attention de toute la salle de sport tandis que Mattsun et Makki se donnaient un high five de contentement.

« Non je ne le suis pas » déclara Oikawa, en souriant de la façon la plus mignonne qu'il soit. Et oui, d'accord, il ne l'était pas.

 **Violàààà ~ Ma petite traduction ! Big up a Skyfall ( ou Tombée du ciel** **?** **Elle se reconnaitra ! ) et Floloclo qui m'ont beaucoup aidé ! Keur sur vous**

 **Dooonc, pour les choses que j'ai à dire :**

\- **Déjà j'ai prévu que pendant toutes les vacances d'été je vais masse écrire mais rien post ! Je vais énormément m'avancer sur pleins de mes fic ( et même sur des nouvelles ~ J'en reparle plus bas ! ) Comme ça le début des vacances je vais post régulièrement etc..**

\- **Ensuite, j'ai eu - pour l'instant - deux idées de fic ! Un BokuAka sur un sujet assez « lourd » ~ Et évidemment c'est toujours mon Akaashi qui prends ! *^* J'hésitais entre une IwaOi et un BokuAka mais d'après un sondage que j'ai fait auprès de mes potes le BokuAka gagn ! Et une autre fic en Zombie UA : J'sais pas si ça a été déjà fait, je m'en fous j'ai eu l'idée en pleins cours et j'suis hypée ! Mais, parce y'a toujours un MAIS je vais mettre beaucoup de perso et, étant une Fujoshi puissance max, je suis obligée de mettre des couuuples ! Et donc j'ai besoin de vos requêtes ! Vous voulez des couples en particulier ? J'pensais peut être mettre du MatsuHana, du BokuAka, de l'IwaOi et d'autre petite chose… Mais si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas ! Et va y'avoir du drama dedans, des morts etou/ U.u ( Et pour me faire pardonner d'écrire des trucs lourds sur Akaashi je vais écrire un OS full fluff x3 )**

\- **Et enfin, en vrai, j'adore traduire des trucs xD C'marrrant ! Si y'a des choses que vous voulez que je traduise n'hésitez aps !**

 **PS : Tombée du ciel… Si un jour tu redis que Kei-chou c'est une morue, Makki un pamplemousse, Mattsun une sardine, Iwa-chan une limace et Oikawa un avocat… De un : Je te défonce** **Mais surtout… J'te prive de cookies ! T^T**

Pavé finis ! On passe au bonus ! Ui tu as bien lu, y'a un bonus :

 ** _BONUUUUUS de l'auteur full drunk;;_**

 ** _/ Voici ce que j'ai envoyé à ma traductrice qui en l'occurrence était Sky U.u \\\_**

 ** _Doit y'avoir masse fautes de traduction et de français dans le textes ci-dessous- Il était 7h quand je l'ai fait et j'avais passé une nuit blanche ~ Je ne suis responsable de rien si vos yeux saignent T^T_**

Iwaizumi se détestait. Il se détestait, lui, et Oikawa ainsi que la putain de stupide boite de chocolats en forme de cœur **( OUUUH IL SE LA JOUE ROMANTIQUE ! IL LE VEUT SON HAPPY END ! )** qu'il avait acheté en se réveillant plus tôt ce matin avant d'aller rencontrer Oikawa pour aller à l'école. Il détestait Mattsun et leur putain de marché. **( Mattsun et Makki c'est les meilleurs en vrai** **)**

Quand Oikawa est apparu au bout de la rue, ses yeux se sont tout de suite fixé sur la boite de chocolats rouge vif que tenait Iwaizumi.

« Iwa-chan ! Tu as suivi mon conseil ! » Iwaizumi ne pourrait jamais prétendre qu'il savait bien gérer ses émotions et ses sentiments. Mais il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

« Tiens, tes putains de chocolats ! » ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il compter se confesser à Oikawa. Lui lancer une boite de chocolat à la tête **( /HeadShot\\\ )** comme un object de son affection n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

Tout de même, Oikawa attrapa les chocolats, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'Iwaizumi était en train de faire.

« Iwa-chan ! » haleta-t-il avec joie, en se jetant sur le plus petit des deux qui avait gentiment décidé de ne pas bouger.

« Ouais, peu importe. » grogna-t-il, laissant un sourire apparaitre sur son visage qu'Oikawa ne pouvait voire. « Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête. »

Oikawa l'embrassa avant qu'Iwaizumi eut la chance de réagir, et oui, ils étaient dans la rue devant la maison d'un inconnu, mais Iwaizumi avait attendu si longtemps qu'il ne s'en soucia pas et embrassait Oikawa avec toute la passion qu'il avait.

Oikawa refusa de lâcher la main d'Iwaizumi pendant tout le chemin de l'école, peu importe les regards qu'ils recevaient. Iwaizumi ne se souciait pas des regards désapprouvés que certains inconnus leur lançaient, il se concentrait seulement sur le contact de leurs mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ils ne se lâchèrent en arrivant à la salle de gym, ils arrivèrent les derniers car la confession d'Iwaizumi leur a fait perdre du temps et les ont forcés à prendre le dernier train. **( OUAIS OUAIS JUSTE LA « CONFESSION » 100% ils ont fait autres chose ~ S'tu vois ce que je veux dire ## )**

« Mattsun ! » appela Oikawa une fois entré dans la salle de gym, où il a dû y trainer Iwaizumi **( JE SUIS PAS SURE QUE CE SOIT FRANÇAIS, IDK J'M'EN BALEK IL EST 6:56 ET JE SUIS FULL DRUNK- BOUFFE TOI TOUTE LA CORRECTION ! / Désolée \\\ )** Il aurait dû savoir qu'Oikawa veillerait à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas passer inaperçus. **( GOOGLE TRADUCTION EST MON AMIIIII )** « Mon mec peut battre ton mec ! » **( J'y tiens ! T/T )**

« Je te déteste ! » déclara Iwaizumi dans un souffle alors qu'ils attiraient l'attention de toute la salle de sport, Mattsun et Makki **– *FURRENT RAVIS*-** quand ils les virent.

 **•** **/PAUSE\\\ POURQUOI « FURENT RAVIS » ? SUR L'ORIGINAL IL EST MARQUE QU'ILS FONT UN FUCKING HIGH FIVE ! PAS QU'ILS SONT RAVIS ! non méh oh ! ( Btw si tu peux me mettre dans la traduction francais qu'ils font un high five, je t'offre un cookie pour le brevet ! I swear** **)**

 **( There is the suite - Francanglais tmts )**

« Non tu ne l'es pas » déclara Oikawa, en souriant de la façon la plus mignonne qu'il soit. Et oui, d'accord, il ne l'était pas.

 **|| THERE IS THE EEEEEEEEEEND ||**

 **/ Bam \\\ J'crois que la bouffe m'appelle ~ A pluuuuuus !**


End file.
